Finding the Truth
by EW4eva
Summary: Amy Rogan's life was hard since her Third Year. She spends her days behind books to escape the pain of the world, but she will learn that escaping isn't possible
1. The Invisible Nobody

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter related people and/or things! I do however own Amelia Lee Rogan, though she will be going by Amy in this story, so…yeah…that's my disclaimer for the whole story! I will also own some other random characters that you won't recognize!

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy my story. I had it on and I thought I would put it here. I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue:

Everybody knows Harry Potter. The famous boy who vanquished the Dark Lord when he was only one years old. The Famous Harry Potter who was left with a scar and a memory of green light as he was shipped off to go live with the muggles. The same Harry Potter who though out the years has done more things than some of the most powerful wizards can only dream of.

Of course everyone knows that Harry Potter. No witch or wizard alive and many now dead have at least heard the name Harry Potter in their life. The poor boy gets so much attention, and for what? Something he can't even remember… He has been in many books and many of the kids at Hogwarts just try to befriend Mr. Potter so that they may have a taste of the fame he gets every day.

Many would thing it would be wonderful to be surrounded by people…people you don't even know… Is it great? Is it perfect? What if this said boy didn't want any of it… just wanted a normal life like everyone else? But does anyone really have a normal life? What is normal anyway?

What if this boy just wanted this girl who he thought was perfect? She would date him wouldn't she? Of course! What girl wouldn't want to be known as Harry Potter's girlfriend? What if Harry thought that this girl really just wanted him for him… but does she really? Is there anyone out there who really would want this boy for him and not for his fame? 

Chapter 1: The Invisible Nobody

Amy Rogan made her way down the stairs towards the Great Hall. She was extremely tired after spending the night in the library researching information for her Transfiguration essay that wasn't due for another week. But no matter… she had nothing better to do anyway…

She sighed as she reached the Ravenclaw table, where she took her normal seat at the end…where nobody sat. She was quiet, but she wasn't shy. She just chose not to speak. In her whole six years of learning she had only one friend… Elizabeth Yearning. She silently glanced down the table to her use-to-be best friend. She was sitting next to her new best friend Padma Patil and her other close friends. She was also sitting by her rather popular boyfriend John Williams, who had his arm wrapped around his girlfriends' waist.

Amy glanced down at her empty plate and once again sighed. She remembered the day Elizabeth had decided that she needed new friends perfectly. It still felt like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. It was May 2nd, and Amy was in her third year. She was still a quiet person, but not as quiet as she would become over the years. She enjoyed talking to her friend, and laughing about pointless things, just like everybody else…

She had brown hair that stopped before her shoulders, and she was on the chubby side. She was also very short for her age and not the prettiest person you ever met. But Amy didn't mind, she had no interest in being beautiful.

Amy sat at her normal seat at the Ravenclaw Table in the Great Hall. She was waiting for Elizabeth to come down for lunch.

"Hey" Amy said quietly as Elizabeth sat down across from her, she had a rather odd expression on her face, "What's up?" Amy asked.

She glanced over at a group of girls that seemed to be watching the scene intently.

"What's going on?" Amy asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Elizabeth sighed looking down, the expressed on her face looked like she was about to do something she would regret…But when she looked up the expression was gone to be replaced with a cold glare.

"Tell me Amelia…do you ever get tired of being the same old nobody that you always have been?" she asked with a sophisticated tone, holding her nose higher in the air.

"Wha- What?" Amy asked confused, this was the first time Elizabeth had ever acted this way…

"Oh," she said with a cold smirk, "I forgot, silly me… you couldn't even dream of being anything but a nobody could you? You just don't have what it takes… do you?"

She waited, but Amy was too shocked to say anything, so she continued.

"I however, have was it takes to be popular and liked…" she said with the same sophisticated and mature tone, "And I feel, no… I know that you are getting in the way of that…"

Silent tears began to make there way down Amy's cheeks.

"So… if I ever want to date someone like…say… Harry Potter, like smart, the handsome…and the oh so famous…" she stopped and sighed with a dreamy look on her face, but then she continued. "Then I think we must end our friendship immediately!"

Amy was trying to hold back the many tears that began to travel down her face, steadily.

"Oh, I do hope you understand!" she said with a false cheery face, "And just encase you think I am kidding… I'll help you out."

And with that she lifted her goblet of pumpkin juice and poured it on top of the now crying girl's head…

Amy jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw girls laughing at her as she made her way to the nearest girls bathroom…

And that was the beginning of the events that would change her life forever…

END FLASHBACK

Amy sighed again as she thought back to that day… After that Elizabeth got all new friends and a whole new look… There little group was really the only people who noticed her, the others just didn't take notice…

The teachers knew her of course… How could they not? She was the smartest in the school… Even smarter than Miss Hermione Granger. What else would you be when you spend your years behind any book that you could get your hands on, just so you wouldn't have to face the world.

Amy preferred to be invisible. She had never tried to make any friends with any house, after Elizabeth. Friends just caused pain, and Amy didn't think she needed any more pain in her life. Elizabeth was only part of the bad memories that Amy drowned out by anyway she could…and that lead her to her obsession with books.

She never use to be top of her year…class…anything. She was usually behind before Third year. Since then she spend her life reading anything… not just school books, anything she picked up from the shelf.

When she first started this her eyes were red and always sore, but they adjusted to the constant reading, after a while. She always carried a book with her. She read during meal times, too. She was also one of the few to pay attention in class. It was true she was a nobody. It wasn't that people never noticed her, they did.

She was no longer the chubby little girl she use to be. Over the years she had grown rather pretty in fact… Though she had no interest in what people thought of her.

She had long brown hair that now went past her shoulders. She always kept in a ponytail, too keep out of her eyes while she read. She had fair skin with a few light freckles and beautiful hazel color eyes. Her face was always set in a calm, collective manner, and she rarely smiled, the few times she did were usually caused by something she read in a random book.

She was slightly tall and on the skinny side, since she ate little, due to the fact she skipped many meals, either to avoid the other Ravenclaw girls (who enjoyed to torture her), or to finish reading something. When she did attend meals she usually had a book in her hands, and she concentrated so much on the book, she some times only took a few bites.

She made sure not many people noticed her. She had no interest in friends, boyfriends, or even…family. She had given up on that a while ago. The few people who saw her never got a good look, she was always reading, whether walking or eating. The few times she wasn't was when she was in class or in her dormitory.

Her fellow room mates hated her and she was usually the butt of all their jokes. They were all popular. The leader? Elizabeth Yearning of course! And she felt no sympathy towards her use-to-be best friend.

Since that day in Third year she had grown a dislike towards the "popular" people in the school. The people that were the cause of so much pain…

Again she sighed and grabbed a random book from her bag, not even looking at the title, and she again began to escape into the world of the unreal. 


	2. Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Harry Potter

Amy looked up when she heard people begin to get up. She then grabbed her bag, and she too made her way to her first class of the day, Herbology. They had this class with the Slytherins, joy. She, as usual, made her way to her class while reading about creatures called shrakes.

She used to bump into things when she first started reading and walking… But know she had sort of developed a kind of sixth sense. She could avoid any major or minor crash with out even concentrating on the outside world.

She opened the door to the Greenhouses and walked in, taking her normal seat in the back right hand corner. Nobody ever sat next to her and for that she was glad.

"Welcome everyone, sit down!" called Professor Sprout from the head of the class, "Now, let's see if anybody has done their homework. I will give five points to each house that answers the questions correctly…"

"Now," she started again, "What is another name for hepatica?"

Everyone glanced around seeing if anyone raised their hand.

'Liverwort,' Amy answered in her head.

Professor Sprout sighed, "I suppose my expectations of you were too high…" she glanced slightly towards the back. Amy wasn't surprised, they all knew she knew the answer, and the teachers always tried to get her to raise her hand…well, except for Snape, who didn't give a damn…

"Right lets try something easier…" she said, "Plants that look like teeth are used to cure what?"

Amy silently snorted to herself. That's what they had to read last night? She had already read the whole book at the beginning of the year.

Thomas James, a Ravenclaw boy who just looked to show-off, slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"Uh…"

'Oh, brilliant job, raise your hand when you don't even know…" she thought while rolling her eyes, "Come on…you can do it! This is like first year stuff! It's "toothaches"!'

"Oh yeah," he said, "I just forgot for a second, it helps prevent toothaches!"

"Good, 5 points to Ravenclaw" she said as she then turned to ask another question.

The rest of the class continued on like this. Professor Sprout continued to ask questions as the class struggled to answer them, and Amy answered in her head.

When the bell rang, the students silently gathered their belongings and went off in search of their next class. Amy grabbed her book and continued to read as she made her way to Transfiguration.

This class went completely different. They had it with the Gryffindors, and they spent the whole class taking notes and listening to McGonagall's lectures.

At the end McGonagall called over the noise, "I would like to have a word with Miss Rogan and Mr. Potter, please!"

'What?' Amy thought to herself, 'what did I do?'

It was no surprise that she was going to talk to Harry. He always seemed to be in some trouble… She never really was very fond of Harry Potter. All popular people were the same. True, they could appear nice and friendly, on the outside, but they were all the same.

She used to think differently… In fact she always thought that he seemed like a nice kid. But certain events can change people's views on anything. 

She silently walked over to McGonagall's table. Her calm, even look plastered on her face. Harry was already there.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked in a steady tone. They both turned and looked at her. Harry had a slightly shocked look on his face.

"I'm sure you're both eager to learn why you're here…" she was about to continue, but Harry cut her off.

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, Mr. Potter… if you were in trouble I wouldn't have asked Miss Rogan to come up here," she said, "You are both here due to Mr.Potter-"

"But you said-"

"Mr. Potter! Will you please stop interrupting me?" she asked exasperated. "Now! You are both here due to Mr. Potter's grades…"

They both furrowed their eyebrows.

"But, what has that got to due with me, ma'am?" Amy couldn't help but asking.

"Well, I've decided that Mr.Potter will be needing a tutor, and seeing as you are the best in the year-"

Harry couldn't help but interrupt again.

"But I thought Hermione was the best in the year!"

McGonagall sighed, she was loosing her patience.

"It is true that Miss Granger is the best student in Gryffindor house, but it is also true that Miss Rogan is the best in the year! And in all her subjects!"

McGonagall couldn't help but give her a rare, proud, smile. Amy however kept her calm and collective face. It wasn't like she asked to be the best.

"I would have chosen Miss Granger to tutor you, but I wouldn't want you slacking off…"

"Professor, believe me, she wouldn't let me slack off!" Harry argued.

"Five points from Gryffindor, you have interrupted me for the last time…"

'Oh God…' Amy thought, 'I don't want to tutor Potter! Do something, quick!"

"But, ma'am!" she said in an unusual panicked voice, though she was only using it to prove her point, "I quiet agree with Harry, on this. I think that Granger would be a much better choice! I mean, I have so much work to do, all that homework…and not to mention I have so many books to read… If I tutor Potter then I will most definitely get behind."

They both stared at her.

"Miss Rogan, I have no idea why you don't want to tutor anyone, but we both know that you are too far ahead to be put behind!"

Amy sighed to herself, 'ah well, at least I tried…' She then replaced her panicked expression with her usual calm face.

Harry was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, you will tutor him, and that's that." she said, "Now you better head to class!"

Amy returned to her books and grabbed her book. She was walking out reading when she was stopped.

"Hey!" she slowly, but steadily, turned around. Harry was calling her.

"Yes?" she asked shortly.

"Well I thought we might want to make up a time to meet, you know…" he said quietly.

She continued walking, expecting him to follow, which he didn't… She stopped and turned around.

"Come on," she said, "With me, if you must talk, you walk and talk."

"Right," he said as she caught up with her.

"Anytime is fine with me, I guess," she said.

"Ok, how about tonight at seven?" he asked.

"Fine," she said in her even, flat voice, "meet me at the library in the back."

And with that she opened her book and continued on her way to the Great Hall.

"Wait!" he called.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"What's your name? All I know is your last name is Rogan. And unless you want me to call you by your last name…" he trailed off.

"Called me whatever you like," and with that she turned around and continued to the Great Hall.

HARRY'S POV

He stood there shocked, staring after her… He shook his head and headed towards the Great Hall, contemplating what had just happened.

'Apparently,' he thought to himself, 'she was in his same year, though he had never even seen her before… She was also apparently the best in the year, better ask Hermione about that. Another thing, is that she didn't seem to keen on teaching me… That's a first… for a Ravenclaw anyway. And now she wouldn't even tell me her first name…"

He made it to the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table, searching… then someone waved. It was Cho, he waved back, and she came over and sat next to him.

"Hey!" she said as she took a seat, and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. "I was wondering where you were…"

"McGonagall kept me after," he said lamely.

"Why?" she asked him, curiously.

"She said I needed a tutor, and she gave me this girl, Rogan, was her last name, she wouldn't tell me her first…Anyway McGonagall said she was the best in the year…"

"What!" Ron said as he choked on his sandwich, "I thought-"

"No, Ronald!" Hermione said, with a very unhappy look on her face, "Why do you always assume I'm the best in everything?"

"Well…" he started, "because you are…"

She gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Rogan?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, she's in your house and in our year…" Harry answered.

Cho thought for a moment. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, looking at all the faces. Then at the end…

"Oh Harry!" She said with a sad smile, "I'm so sorry you had to get stuck with her… she's sitting at the end there, the one reading the book…"

They all looked over and sure enough, there she was, her face in a book, not eating.

"I swear I'm never heard that girl say a word…though the girls like to tease her apparently, so I take it, she must be dreadful.

Hermione scoffed and Cho sent her a glare.

"Oh," Harry said, "What's her name?"

"Amy," she said with a roll of her eyes, "But try not to worry about it Harry. If she ever says something to you, you don't like…I'm here! I'll talk to her, though I doubt I could get one word out of her…" she said with a sigh, "Poor girl, must be hard…being nobody…" 


	3. Tutoring Harry

Chapter 3: Tutoring Harry

The day seemed to pass by quickly after lunch. Classes were over and during dinner I did my normal routine, I decided to do my homework (that was due in a weeks time, mind you) while I was in the library later and to just read my book for now. Dinner started at six but I was done eating by six fifteen, so I made my way to the library as usual.

Everyone was still at dinner, though a few late students were making their way to the Great Hall. When I reached the Library I went to my normal seat in the back, where I placed my backpack on the table in the corner and sat down. I liked it a lot back here… it was slightly hidden by a bookshelf that hardly anyone used.

I then pulled my bag towards me, opening it and retrieving my Herbology book. Even though I already knew what I was going to but in my essay, I liked to know that I had a book I could always grab if a situation would arise where I would need it. Or maybe it was just comforting. Don't look at me like that! Tell me what you think when books have been your only companion for the past three years… sorry, didn't mean to snap at you.

The time passed quickly, I looked down at her watch and noted that it was 7:15. I shook my head silently, 'well, Potter must think he should be "fashionable late"' I thought to myself, remembering the phrase I heard a Hufflepuff use once, and rolling my eyes while picturing Potter waltzing in, in a shimmering purple dress, with tacky star shaped glasses, and a pink boa draped around his neck. A slight smile appearing on my face. Oh what an interesting site that would be!

Shaking the crazy thoughts from my head, I turned back to my essay, which was almost finished. I never liked to go over the needed length, though I easily could. I didn't like to show off my knowledge in any way, shape or form.

I heard footsteps and then, "There you are!" I looked up to see Potter, "When you said the back, you meant the back!"

I didn't reply, instead I turned back to my essay. I heard Potter move closer and pull out the chair in front of me, sitting down.

"Right then," Potter said awkwardly after seeing that I wasn't about to say anything. "I guess we better get started…"

I looked up and nodded. I turned to my bag and took out my Transfiguration book and waited patiently for Potter to do the same. He did so, and put it on the table with a loud thud. I slowly opened my book and he did the same.

"What is it I have to help you in?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"What don't you understand?" I asked, with a different approach.

"Everything," he said lamely.

I sighed, "Then I suppose I'll help you with tonight's homework and work from there."

"Ok," he said in reply.

There was a moments silence, "Just start your homework and if you get stuck, you can ask me," and with that I turned back to my essay.

"Ok," he said lamely as he began his homework.

Not ten minutes later Potter began to tap his quill, impatiently, on the table.

"Potter, for this to work, you are going to have to tell me when you get stuck," I said, never letting my calm composure fail. It wasn't the fact that I had to tutor someone that was the problem, it was the fact that I had to tutor someone like Harry Potter.

I was sure that his friendly behavior was just an act, and I was positive that I would see the true him soon.

"Right, sorry…"he said, "I just have the feeling you're not too happy about this whole arrangement…"

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice, now do I?" I asked him calmly. "Did you have a question?"

"No…" he said, "But I don't exactly get any of it…"

I sighed, "Fine… I just finished my essay anyway, so lets start at the beginning of the chapter…" I then flipped to the beginning, willing to finally tutor Harry Potter.

After about an hour of never ending questions we had gotten though his homework. I was still using as few words as possible to answer his questions. What confused me the most was that my assumptions of him so far were wrong.

He was still a really nice guy. You would think that all that fame would go to your head…

"Right, Potter-"

"You know you can call me Harry…" he said, "Only Slytherins and the Professors call me Potter…"

"Well, I'm sort of like your professor, aren't I?" I asked.

"Right…" he said with a slight smile, "So Amy…" he started again; I looked up at him, for a second loosing my calm expression.

"How do you…?" I asked, trailing off.

"Know what your name is?" he finished for me, I nodded, "Cho told me."

I nodded once more, though my face gave a slight disgruntled reaction at the name.

Cho was never really my favorite person; I didn't really hold anything against her until last year. I could never get a decent night sleep without hearing her sobbing into her pillow in the room above me.

Not really trying to sound heartless, but after the first week or so, it starts to get very annoying. Especially when you're a really light sleeper.

A/N: right…well I thought this chapter was a bit boring, and I was starting to get sick of her personality already…then I got a great idea, so yeah, the whole rhythm of this story should be changing in the next chapter and we finally get to see why I said that the whole Elizabeth fiasco was only a bit of the bad memories…

I also took out Harry's POV in this chapter.. I'm only going to use it when its important, like in the first chapter to inform you that Cho is in this whole mix. Alright, please review!


	4. Loosing Your Cool

Chapter 4: Loosing Your Cool

Time was slowly moving, but the holidays were soon approaching. As usual I would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I had continued my tutoring sessions with Potter. They weren't as awkward as before, but whenever Harry would ask about me, I would quickly change the subject.

I didn't like the idea of talking about my life. Why would I? But I had given in to the idea of tutoring him. He seemed to become more comfortable as time went on. I even felt like I was starting to like him, as an acquaintance that is! Once the idea of becoming friends with him crossed my mind, though the idea was just outrageous.

I went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room early that night, after dinner, and went up to my dormitory. Nobody was there so I went over to the end of my bed and opened my trunk. I didn't know why but I went to the very bottom and pulled out a very, old, tattered photograph. I don't know how long I stared down blankly at that old picture... it was a photo of-.

I heard voices so I quickly shoved the photograph back into my trunk and slammed it shut. The door then opened and in came Elizabeth and the rest of her clan. They ignored me like usual and went over to Elizabeth's bed and sat down, chatting about their boyfriends.

I stared at them from my bed, which was on the other side of the room. Elizabeth was going on and on about how John was so great and how she was going to... well, that wasn't important... I couldn't believe that this was the girl that use to be my best friend.

Elizabeth chose that moment to look up, spotting me staring at them.

"What are you looking at?" she asked rudely, then all of a sudden she got a sly smile on her face, "Oh, you want to come join in, is that it?"

"Then come on over," she said waving me over with a kind smile on her face, one that could have fooled even the smartest kneazle (umm, that's a cat-like creature that's very intelligent and can detect suspicious people.. .just so you know), "Oh wait," she said as she stopped mid-wave. "You can't, can you? You don't have a boyfriend… oh silly me, you don't even had friends!"

I felt a sharp jab of pain stab me roughly in my stomach, that hurt. From all the torments I had gotten from them, they usually came from one of the other girls. But that coming from Elizabeth hurt beyond belief. But I wasn't going to cry, I gave up on crying along time ago... They were all laughing at her comment.

I wasn't sure what to do… I began to feel anger pulsing through my veins, as something beyond my control came over me. The pain of her words melted away as I clenched my hands into tight fists and walked over to them, not even aware of what my feet were doing.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked in a dangerously low voice as I stood right in front of her.

Elizabeth seemed very taken aback, and even slightly scared.

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to hide her newfound fear.

"Who do you think you are?" I repeated very slowly, "You have no right to- to-" I didn't even know what really happened next, but the next thing I knew Elizabeth was on the floor clutching her nose, wailing.

"You! You bitch!" she yelled in fury, the rest of the girl were crowding around her, picking her up by the arm and beginning to drag her out of the room. "I'll get you for this!"

I noticed my arm was still slightly raised, and my hands were still tightly clenched into fists, the knuckles on my right hand were a bright red from when I has punched Elizabeth. I quickly lowered it, the realization of what I had just done hit me like a boulder to the head. I sat down on my bed for a while, just contemplating what I should do, my hands were still visibly shaking.

After a while I looked down at my watch and gasped. I had two minutes to get to the Library to meet Potter! I quickly left the Dormitory, and practically ran to the Library. It was five minutes after seven when I finally got there, gasping for breath.

I made my way to the back in a fast walk, Potter was already there, book open. He must of heard my uneven breathing, as he turned around, a smirk placed lightly on his face.

"Hey," he said, "I didn't think you would ever be late." he smiled, but I just took the seat across from him. It was then that I slapped myself, literally. I had just realized that I forgot my books…all of them.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I didn't answer for a minute.

"Listen, I forgot my books, so-"

"It's ok," he said, "You can use mine…"

I nodded slowly, taking the books that he held out to me. After a minute or so I began to fidget a little, and I bit my lip.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, and again I didn't reply.

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly serious. I just looked down at my hands, "You can trust me…" I looked up at him sharply, staring him straight in the eye. He met my gaze, not looking away, though seeming to weaken under its intense force. Could I really trust him? My inner self was telling me that I could, but I just didn't have the ability...

"It doesn't matter," I said simply, "It'll all be over the school tomorrow, anyway." And with that I started the lesson, though Harry was still curious about what had happened. I managed to avoid all questions relating to that topic.

It was true he would find out the next day, everyone found out…


	5. Becoming Visible Is Anything But A Plus

Chapter 5: Becoming Visible is anything but a plus

I tried to ignore all the stares as I walked down the corridor on my way to the Great Hall for dinner. My prediction had become true; then again nobody punches an extremely popular girl and doesn't get noticed.

A group of second years to my left (I'm guessing, seeing as they had a bit of a height deficiency, yet a lack of first year fear) began whispering excitedly as I walked by, pointing me out to the few who had yet to learn of my little fight.

"I heard she just attacked her out of the blue!" A small second year girl claimed as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, well Chrissie told me personally that she just pounced on Liz when she asked if she wanted a piece of candy! What a psycho!" another girl stated giving me a look of disgust.

I sighed as I finally made it to the doors of the Great Hall, pausing I began to contemplate whether I should go in or just turn back around and head to the Library. Most of the school had been talking about me all day. The most ridiculous stories had popped up, but they had all boiled back down to the same thing: I, Amy Rogan had punched Elizabeth Yearning.

I continued to stare at the doors for a moment, but then, thinking better of it, I slowly backed up and turned around, running into the second worst person I could have run into at that moment: Pansy Parkinson- pug-faced, Slytherin princess and girlfriend to the almighty Draco Malfoy. She was being followed by a posse of Slytherin girls.

"Ooooo" she shrieked in excitement, "Look at who we have got here! I take it you're the one who taught that stuck up girl, Yearning a lesson. Nicely done I must say. However…"

Her eyes glinted maliciously. She gave me a smirk. Oh God, why me? Why did I have to punch her stupid little face! I wish my life was back to the way it used to be- just me, alone with my books. Why did this all have to happen? It was like a nightmare. This entire day has been hell! I attempted to side-step her, but to no avail.

"Too bad you are just as stupid as the rest of the blubbering nitwits in your house! And just so you know, this is not going to make you that high and mighty sweetheart. I run this school and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Was this girl mentally ill? Did she really think that I was a threat to her or something? Oh no, that is the last thing I need. Where's a professor when you really, really need one? I mean, sure I knew enough spells to wipe that horrid little look off of her dog-like face, but the last thing I needed was even more people out to ring my neck. The sooner everyone just forgot about all of this mess, the better. Even if she had to take a bit of a beating, it was worth it in the end…

"Now, I'm going to teach you an insy-winsy little lesson to keep you in your proper place… it won't hurt... Much." She grinned maliciously, and the rest of the Slytherin girls giggled at her "wit", and just as she raised her wand. I heard a spell being shot from the stairway; next thing I knew, Pansy was holding her hand and whimpering as her wand flew off to the other person.

It was Potter. I felt my eyes unwillingly narrow. I couldn't help it. If Pansy became my enemy because of this I would never forgive him. Plus the thought of him "rescuing me" was anything but pleasant. I took this time to stalk off, out of the front doors and into the freezing cold of winter. Christmas break was soon approaching and though there was no snow to be seen, a light frost covered the ground. I went straight to the tree by the lake and sat down, pulling my robes tighter around my body.

I sat there, staring out at the dark and murky water. It was getting darker by the minute. I stiffened as I heard a figure approaching, although I refused to look around.

"Sorry about her," the voice stated, taking the blame for that ghastly girl. I turned my head only a fraction of an inch and replied: "I hope you don't expect a 'thank you' Potter." I stated lamely.

He didn't move.

I turned my full attention back to the water. Harry took this time to come closer and sit down by me. I visibly stiffened but didn't move away.

"No," he finally says, "I don't expect you to say anything. Well. I was just sort of… hoping… I want to know what really happened…"

"You saw exactly what happened," I stated matter-of-factly, "Parkinson attacked me because she thought I was a threat to her 'ruling the school' thing."

"No, not that…" I turned to stare at him now, "What really happened last night? You were really worried. And I know from experience not to trust rumors."

And then, I did the strangest thing. I smiled. Even though it only lasted for a second, it still happened. Not a smirk, a real smile. God knows how long it was since I last smiled because of another human being. He caught it and smiled back, pleasantly surprised. It was, at least, the first time he had seen me show practically any sign of emotion. I quickly regained my normal composure, but I chose to answer his question.

"I punched her that part is true at least, but I didn't mean to… It was a complete accident, just a mistake. Everything between her and I has seemed to be just that- a mistake."

"What do you mean?" he asked me, his face set up in a quizzical manner.

WHY was I talking to this boy! I couldn't stop myself! I wanted nothing more than to just stand up and walk away, closing myself off again. But my mouth apparently didn't get the message.

"We used to be friends… but then we had a- a falling out, I guess you could say."

He just stared at me for a while, knowing that he was getting close to me shutting him out, but he seemed to want to take the chance. "What happened?"

I stared at him for a long while, debating whether I should tell him anymore. My head kept screaming at me to get the hell out of there. But I couldn't stop! It's like I had been dying to talk this whole time. It seemed like I could trust this boy, but I can't, I know that! I can't trust anyone!

"She became popular." That was enough. I had said more than was necessary. I quickly got up, and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping beyond hope that he would not follow me. He didn't. I glanced back slightly, and I just saw him sitting there, gazing out at the water, just thinking.


End file.
